Тли
| wikispecies = Aphidoidea | commons = Category:Aphidoidea | section name = Семейства | section text = }} Тли ( ) — насекомые отряда полужесткокрылых (Hemiptera) из подотряда шеехоботных (Sternorrhyncha). Согласно другой классификациии тли наряду с цикадами, кокцидами, листоблошками и белокрылками выделены в отдельный отряд равнокрылых хоботных (Homoptera). Известно около 4000 видов тлей, из которых почти тысяча обитает в Европе. Все тли питаются растительными соками. Помимо этого, многие виды способны распространять заболевания растений в форме вирусов и вызывать у растений различные аномалии, такие как: галлы и галлоподобные образования. Отличия Тли — маленькие насекомые, величина которых не превышает несколько мм. Лишь отдельные виды достигают длины от 5 до 7 мм. Будучи растительными паразитами, тли оснащены специальным хоботком, способным прокалывать повехность побегов или листьев. Все виды содержат бескрылые и крылатые формы. Первые обеспечивают массовое размножение посредством партеногенеза, а вторые способствуют распространению и перемене хозяина. Питание Тли питаются растительными соками, богатыми углеводами и нуждаются прежде всего в содержащихся там аминокислотах. При этом они обычно выделяют большие количества сладкого раствора, так называемую падь. Зачастую она привлекает различные другие виды насекомых и позвоночных. Размножение thumb|200px|left|[[Живорождение у тлей]] Большинство видов тлей размножаются на протяжении нескольких поколений с помощью партеногенеза. Определённое поколение появляется на свет крылатым и разнополым. У видов, которые меняют хозяев, это происходит перед заселением нового растения или при слишком быстром росте колонии и связанным с этим перенаселением. Крылатые особи способны преодолевать большие расстояния и создавать новые колонии на новых местах. Согласно новым исследованиям, рождение крылатых тлей может быть вызвано и особыми ароматными веществами, которые выделяются тлями, когда они подвергаются нападению со стороны врагов, например божьих коровок. Эти предупредительные вещества вызывают в колонии большое беспокойство и повышенное движение. При этом создаётся эффект перенаселения, что вызывает быстрое производство крылатого потомства. Систематика тлей thumb|right|200px|Тли, облепившие ствол растения Тли составляют очень разнообразный таксон и включают в себя 10 семейств. Отдельную группу составляют тли из надсемейства Phylloxeroidea (филлоксеры). * Anoeciidae * Aphididae Aphididae Latreille, 1802 (Настоящие тли) * Drepanosiphidae * Greenideidae * Hormaphididae * Lachnidae * Mindaridae * Pemphigidae * Phloeomyzidae * Thelaxidae Особенности Характерен симбиоз. Некоторые муравьи защищают («пасут») тлю (мирмекофилия) и получают от неё взамен выделения, содержащие сахар. Литература * Мордвилко А.К. Насекомые полужесткокрылые (Insecta Hemiptera). Aphidodea. Фауна России и сопредельных стран, преимущественно по коллекциям Зоологического Музея Императорской Академии Наук. Том 1. Выпуск 1. (С 93 рисунками в тексте). Петроград. Типография Российской Академии Наук. 1914. 276 с. * Мордвилко А.К. Насекомые полужесткокрылые (Insecta Hemiptera). Aphidodea. Фауна России и сопредельных стран, преимущественно по коллекциям Зоологического Музея Императорской Академии Наук. Том 1. Выпуск 2. (С 55 рисунками в тексте). Петроград. Типография Российской Академии Наук. 1919. 276 с. * Heie, O. E. 1980. The Aphidoidea (Hemiptera) of Fennoscandia and Denmark. 1. Fauna Entomologica Scandinavica, 9. * Heie, O. E. 1987. Palaeontology and phylogeny. Aphids: Their biology, natural enemies, and control, vol 2A. Eds. A. K. Minks and P. Harrewijn. Elsevier, Amsterdam. * Heie, O. E. 1994. Why are there so few aphid species in the temperte areas of the southern hemisphere? European Journal of Entomology 91:127-133. * Heie, O. E. 1994. Aphid ecology in the past and a new view on the evolution of Macrosiphini. In Individuals, Population and Patterns in Ecology. Eds. S. R. Leather et al. Intercept, Andover. pp. 409-418. * Minks, A. K. and P. Harrewijn, eds. 1987. Aphids: Their biology, natural enemies and control. Elsevier, Amsterdam. * Moran, N. A. 1992. The evolution of aphid life cycles. Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 37:321-348. * von Dohlen, C. D. and N. A. Moran. 1995. Molecular phylogeny of the Homoptera: a paraphyletic taxon. Journal of Molecular Evolution. 41:211-223. Ссылки *http://www.sel.barc.usda.gov/aphid/aphids.htm Aphidoidea на сайте US Department of Agriculture *http://tolweb.org/Aphidoidea/11009/1995.01.01 Aphidoidea на сайте The Tree of Life Категория:Полужесткокрылые Категория:Насекомые-вредители